<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Царица Савская by Riario</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725697">Царица Савская</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario'>Riario</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты R–NC-17 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Da Vinci's Demons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, F/M, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Алессандро любит слушать. А Джироламо говорить.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Girolamo Riario/Zita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты R–NC-17 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Царица Савская</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джироламо смотрел на тело у своих ног. Задумчиво тёр переносицу, задаваясь вопросом, какой нечистый дёрнул его за язык. Наверняка же Алеcсандро велел своим гвардейцам не сдерживаться. Но Джироламо не мог смолчать. Не в первый раз из покоев отца выводят или выносят его надоевшие игрушки. Джироламо и самому приходилось прибирать за Святым Отцом. Делал он это без удовольствия, но и без брезгливости и отвращения. Но в этот раз что-то было в выражении глаз, что-то, чего никак не могло быть на лице женщины, которую со смешками и оскорбительными шуточками уводят четверо здоровых парней. С вполне определёнными намерениями и папским благословением.</p><p>Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице Джироламо:</p><p>— Она очень нужна Вам, Святой Отец?</p><p>Алеcсандро удивлённо вскинул брови:</p><p>— Понравилась? Брось! Растраханых во все дыры шлюх можно найти в любом борделе. Или дворце. А у этой к утру мало что останется нетронутого.</p><p>— И все же. Я хотел бы её взять себе.</p><p>— Зачем? Или так понравилась?</p><p>— Мне нужна толковая прислуга. Чтобы молчала. Молчание можно купить или напугать. Думаю, к утру она будет достаточно послушна и молчалива.</p><p>— Забирай, — пожал плечами Алеcсандро. — Если выживет.</p><p>И вот теперь у ног графа Риарио валялась груда окровавленного тряпья, только что брошенного одним из гвардейцев. С едва дышащей женщиной внутри. Остатки одежды не прикрывали тело. Синяки были видны даже на иссиня-чёрной коже. Рука вывернута под странным углом — наверняка сломана, глаза заплыли настолько, что не открывались. Когда-то полные губы превратились в кровавое месиво. Кровь сочилась из многочисленных порезов. Женщина не могла свести ноги вместе — то ли из-за боли истерзанных лона и ануса, то ли из-за глубоких ран на бёдрах: казалось, что глумившимся над нею скотам было мало естественных отверстий в её теле, и они проделывали для себя новые.</p><p>Риарио ещё раз вздохнул и подумал, что обычная рабыня с рынка обошлась бы ему дешевле.  И послал за лекарем. Аккуратно взял на руки изувеченное тело и подумал, что перерезать ей глотку сейчас было бы милосерднее.  Но она выжила, а значит, принадлежит ему. И Алеcсандро неминуемо поинтересуется судьбой рабыни. Хотя бы для того, чтобы в очередной раз унизить Джироламо, упрекнув в неспособности сдержать слово и выполнить обещанное.</p><p>Ожидаемо вызванный лекарь лечить искалеченную рабыню отказался:</p><p>— Вам дешевле будет купить новую. Тем более, что эта уже ни на что не годна, — кивнул он на изрезанную промежность женщины.</p><p>— Мне её лоно ни к чему, — зачем-то сказал Риарио.</p><p>— Ваше дело, синьор, но дали бы вы ей умереть. По-христиански, — и лекарь откланялся.</p><p>Джироламо позвал сестру Анну, сухую, сморщенную старушку, необычайно резвую для своего возраста, и велел позаботиться об умирающей.</p><p>Войдя в полутёмную каморку и рассмотрев как следует свою подопечную, старуха разрыдалась:</p><p>— Ох, грехи мои тяжкие! Знает Господь, чем искупить должна, — старуха затеребила чётки, на которых, против ожидания, висел не крест, а ключ. — Выхожу тебя, девочка. Не таких выхаживала…</p><p>— Что ты бормочешь, старуха? Оставь меня, дай умереть… — едва слышно прошептала несчастная.</p><p>— Не помрёшь, — Анна уже собирала тряпки, воду и беспокойно перебирала руками ключ на чётках. — Звать-то тебя как?</p><p>— Зита.</p><p>Наутро Анна явилась к графу, пряча глаза и непривычно робко переминаясь с ноги на ногу.</p><p>— Что тебе, Анна? — спросил Риарио, видя, что Анна не решается начать разговор.</p><p>— Мессер, вам известен мой грех…</p><p>— Не время исповеди, Анна, я тороплюсь. Говори.</p><p>— Мне бы мой инструмент…  Не выживет без него девочка, не осилю только руками.</p><p>— Анна?</p><p>— …И зелья нужны, — твёрдо закончила старуха.</p><p>Риарио медленно кивнул.</p><p>Анна поклонилась и засеменила в подвал, к большому сундуку, уже несколько десятилетий хранящему её грех: весь инвентарь знахарки при борделе, с помощью которого она варила зелья от зачатия, помогала скидывать плоды продажной любви да выхаживала жертв безумных оргий.</p><p>Через две недели Анна вновь явилась к Риарио.</p><p>— Выживет, мессер. Но детей у неё не будет — не смогла её сберечь, простите старуху.</p><p>Риарио пожал плечами, он не видел в бездетности большого горя: работать будет усерднее и не будет отвлекаться на всякие глупости.</p><p>Ещё через месяц Зита уже сама могла встать с постели, а ещё через три бесшумной тенью прислуживала графу в его покоях. Она была невидима, неслышима и почти неосязаема — появлялась, быстро выполняла свою работу и исчезала. Ничего не требовала, ни на что не жаловалась и больше напоминала не живого человека, а волшебного джина из восточных сказок. Несколько раз Риарио посылал её с поручениями. Однажды она вернулась позже оговорённого в разорванном плаще, молча положив на стол рядом с посланием, за которым ходила, чужой нож со следами свежей крови.</p><p>На следующий день Зита получила ошейник с надписью «Собственность Джироламо Риарио делла Ровере», к которому для неграмотных был подвешен медальон с гербом Риарио. И личный стилет Джироламо с гравировкой на лезвии «во славу Господа».</p><p>Риарио привык к молчаливой рабыне. Она была тенью, его пенатом — духом дома. При ней он спокойно рассуждал, строил планы. И когда однажды Зита очень удачно ответила на его слова цитатой из Писания, то удивление его было не меньшим, чем если бы заговорила тарелка или ножка кровати.  Впрочем, слова были уместны и неглупы. А разговаривать с живым человеком всегда приятнее.</p><p>— Это Его Святейшество научил тебя говорить и читать? — задал он как-то совершенно праздный вопрос.</p><p>— Говорить меня научила моя мать, — дерзко вскинула голову Зита. — А читать — брат и отец.  Языку я обучилась у священника, если господин желает знать.</p><p>— Если ты ответила Его Святейшеству так же дерзко, то я не удивлён, что он наказал тебя, — Джироламо впервые упомянул этом.</p><p>Зита вздрогнула, поклонилась:</p><p>— Как будет угодно господину.</p><p class="stars"> </p><p>«И вроде бы простая рабыня. Таких я могу купить десяток, — размышлял Риарио немного позже, медленно вспарывая живот истошно визжащему без пяти минут покойнику. — Она даже не любовница мне».</p><p>Он отошёл от обезумевшего от боли человека, пытавшегося собрать обратно в живот растянутые по грязному закоулку кишки.</p><p>«Что мне до неё за дело?» — мучился он вопросом, пока его руки в тонких перчатках вбивали в распахнутую криком глотку только что отрезанные гениталии.</p><p>И все же чувство удовлетворения, которое всегда испытывал он, делая что-то нужное и правильное, заполнило его, едва он закончил с последним, подвесив его на дереве с вырванным языком, который потом нашли в совершенно неподобающей полости тела.</p><p>На следующий день известие о страшной и жестокой смерти трёх папских гвардейцев шептались на всех базарах и громко спорили во всех тавернах. Тело четвёртого через несколько дней было найдено в лесу, обглоданное зверьём.</p><p>Вечером Зита пришла по зову хозяина и вместо того, чтобы неслышной тенью заняться своими обязанностями, подошла так близко, как только посмела, опустилась на колени и поцеловала начищенный до блеска сапог, прошептав «Спасибо, господин».</p><p>К тому времени, когда Алеcсандро вернулся из Милана, Вечный Город уже обсуждал пожар в еврейском квартале.</p><p class="stars"> </p><p>Впервые Алеcсандро попросил одолжить ему Зиту примерно через полгода.  Риарио не нашёл причины отказать. Он позвал Зиту к себе и велел отправляться к Алеcсандро.</p><p>Она вернулась под утро, замерев тенью, чуть темнее предутренних сумерек, у двери.</p><p>Джироламо и не заметил, что простоял у окна всю ночь с той минуты, как за Зитой захлопнулась дверь. Он обернулся на скрип двери и жадно разглядывал женщину, безуспешно выискивая беспорядок в одежде, пряди, выбившиеся из причёски, или хотя бы усталость в глазах.</p><p>— Он не трогал меня, — тихо сказала Зита. — Он никогда меня не трогает.  Он хочет, чтобы я говорила. Когда он купил меня, то требовал, чтобы я рассказывала об обычаях моей родины. Я думала, он хочет узнать о моем народе. Но он хотел знать, как мы совокупляемся. Он слушал, лаская при этом себя или своих любовников. Я должна была говорить, пока он развлекался и не имела права остановиться. Я рассказала ему все, что знала. Но всякий раз он требовал все больше и больше подробностей. Наконец, я сказала ему, что мне нечего больше ему рассказать. И тогда… Тогда он сказал, что обеспечит меня впечатлениями на долгие ночи. И позвал тех четверых…</p><p>— Зачем … зачем сейчас? — одними губами спросил Джироламо.</p><p>Но Зита привыкла угадывать его мысли даже по движению ресниц.</p><p>— Его Святейшество хотел знать, каковы Вы в постели, господин…</p><p>— И что ты ответила?</p><p>— Правду, — Зита зажмурилась и выдохнула прямо в приближающиеся губы, — что никто не сравнится с Вами, господин…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>